<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>understanding love by green_piggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885662">understanding love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_piggy/pseuds/green_piggy'>green_piggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales and chronicles of whump [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, During Canon, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, Whumptober 2020, [bienfu voice] miss magilou please get therapy, heat exhaustion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_piggy/pseuds/green_piggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While travelling up Mount Killaraus, Magilou collapses from heat exhaustion. Velvet looks after her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Velvet Crowe/Magilou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales and chronicles of whump [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>understanding love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the prompt "heat exhaustion" for day 14 of whumptober!</p>
<p>[slaps the top of magilou's jester hat] this bad boy can fit so much fucking trauma in it</p>
<p>magilou is quite possibly one of my all-time favourite characters so she was a natural target for whumptober :3 i love her so much. she's SO brilliantly written. i hope one day she realises how loved she is</p>
<p>i genuinely teared up writing this so, uh, hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They must have been close to the peak of Mount Killaraus when Velvet heard a sudden thud from behind. She whirled around, heart suddenly in her throat, and it did not leave when she saw Magilou’s body sprawled on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magilou!?” Eleanor cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Miss Magilou!!" Bienfu shrieked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their panicked voices spurred the rest of them into action. Velvet sprinted over to Magilou, knees scraping the ground as she lifted Magilou’s head with her hand. She was hot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot, even considering the fact that they were currently on a volcano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Around them, beneath and above, the magma grumbled and gurgled, steam hissing as it curled into the air. The sun was low in the sky; soon, the Scarlet Night would bloom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eizen kneeled down on the other side of Magilou, his usual scowl more intense than usual. He peeled off his glove and rested the back of his bare hand on Magilou’s forehead. She let out a long, pained groan, barely audible, but made no movement to slap him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, in itself, was what worried Velvet the most. Magilou </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>being touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is she okay!?" Bienfu cried, circling around them with limbs flailing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s burning up,” Eizen murmured. His frown somehow deepened. Before he pulled his hand away and tugged his glove back on, he looked almost fraternal. For a single second, Velvet’s chest ached in memory of her own brother. She was quick to shove that pain away; now was not the time. “I suspect heat exhaustion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magilou had been complaining about the intense heat far more than the rest of them, and Velvet had just… brushed those concerns aside, taking them as Magilou’s usual joking banter. Her heart, returned to its rightful place, now ached with guilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heh. What a strange feeling that was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eleanor’s boots and Rokurou’s sandals shook the ground as they came back from the cave ahead. Laphicet was scuttling along behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve cleared the area ahead of monsters,” Eleanor said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can rest inside for a bit.” Rokurou laid his hand on the back of his neck and stretched out his shoulders with a grunt. “We’ve been goin’ for a long while anyway. A break won’t hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t.” Velvet tucked one hand under Magilou’s head and the other underneath her knees. She grunted as she stood, Magilou dangling in her arms. Eizen nodded before turning and following everyone else further in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was bizarre, wasn’t it? They were all selfish, horrible people, each one of them only here for their own goals. Yet, somewhere along the line, they’d grown to care too much about each other. None of them had suggested pushing on without Magilou. It was all of them, or none of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even just a few months ago, Velvet would have gladly abandoned her. But, now, as she looked down at Magilou’s pained face, felt her sweat-matted hair brush her legs and the dampness of her socks on her palms, Velvet knew that she couldn’t leave her for anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heading within the volcano itself offered some respite from the heat, but not much. Laphicet and Eizen were crouched down next to a wall together, arte circles glowing underneath them as they weaved ice through the air and over the ground. Eleanor was wringing her fingers around her lance, looking both lost and frustrated. Rokurou rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet, but Velvet didn’t miss either his frown or his occasional glance towards Magilou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as for Bienfu…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BiiEEEEEEN!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahead of them, Eleanor's weapon twitched in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s still tired from when Melchior tortured her!” Bienfu wailed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Velvet stopped walking. “...Tortured?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ack!” Bienfu clamped his stubby hands over his mouth. “I-I shouldn’t have said anything! Oooooh, Miss Magilou is going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better start running, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...And there he went, loudly </span>
  <em>
    <span>bien-ing</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the far distance ahead. Velvet scoffed and adjusted her grip on Magilou before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her arms like this, Magilou was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>small. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Delicate, almost, if Velvet didn't know any better. If she hadn’t seen her sling around artes that most exorcists couldn’t ever dream of wielding with a frightening ease. Magilou could be dancing side-to-side one second and rupturing monsters from the inside out in the next second, that damned smile never changing. Everyone in their group was strong, but most of them weren’t human. As far as Velvet knew (what was up with her pointy ears?), Magilou… was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little puffs of breath were coming out from between Magilou’s chapped lips, Her skin was even paler than usual. Her clammy shoulder brushed against Velvet’s chest with every step she took.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eizen and Laphicet pulled away from the spot they’d been working on as Velvet approached. Eizen shrugged off his jacket, folding it up perfectly before fluffing it up with a few whacks with his fist. It was such a typically </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eizen </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing that Velvet couldn’t help but scoff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tossed it on the frosted ground, which was tinged a delicate blue. “You ever treated heat exhaustion before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eizen tutted. “Keep her legs elevated to encourage blood flow. Give her water.” He dropped onto Magilou’s stomach the waterskin he had strapped to his waist. She didn’t so much as twitch. Velvet frowned. “She’ll probably be dizzy and feel sick. Keep an eye on her temperature and let me know if it worsens. It’s vital this doesn’t become heatstroke. If she stops sweating, call for me immediately. I’m going to make food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and marched off, shoulders hunched and fists swaying, the usually dramatic motion somewhat ruined by the lack of a long jacket fluttering out behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” Laphicet twisted his hands together. “Should I take my coat off too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can have mine,” came Eleanor’s voice. Before Velvet could glance up, a flutter of blue landed on top of Eizen’s jacket. “Rokurou and I will get rid of the monsters ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Velvet nodded. “Stay safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do!” Her boots stomped away. “Bienfu, do you want to come with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be my pleasure, Madam Eleanor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching the two of them drift towards a waiting Rokurou, Velvet smiled at Eleanor’s thoughtfulness. The fewer people around when Magilou awoke, the better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Velvet’s knees bumped against the rocky ground, the skin on her legs breaking out into goosebumps from the chill. She knelt down and carefully positioned Magilou so that her boots were resting on top of the jackets. Magilou’s skirt of books banged against her thighs. Those would definitely leave bruises; not for the first time, Velvet wondered why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>Magilou had ever decided that books would make good clothing. She debated taking them off, but a single look at the complex buckles quickly dashed that idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did, however, tug off the gigantic hat and plop it on the ground next to them. She left the socks, but untied the string around the sleeve on Magilou’s left arm before pulling both sleeves off. Without them, her arms looked almost skeletal, pallid flesh drawn taut around bone. Circling both wrists were a criss-cross of tiny jagged scars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something uncomfortable stirred in Velvet’s stomach. Her skin prickled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Velvet pulled off her own coat — not that it had enough material to comfortably be called one — and draped it over her lap. She raised Magilou’s head, ignoring the overwhelming heat that greeted her fingers, and shuffled up before resting her head on top of her coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-can I help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laphicet’s face was the dictionary definition of anxious, his fingers curling in his robes as his gaze darted over Magilou’s body. He startled when Velvet leaned over and gave his head a light pat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go and help Eizen with food preparation, okay? We’ll need to be at our very best to take on Melchior.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think he needs help..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just keep an eye on that curse of his for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Laphicet brightened. He gave a determined nod and pumped his fists in front of him before standing and jogging away. Velvet couldn’t resist her smile, and felt it change from fondness to amusement when she looked down at her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can open your eyes,” she said. “No one else is around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magilou’s eyes fluttered open with a quiet groan, her long eyelashes covering most of them. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She turned her head weakly towards where Laphicet had run off to before looking back up at Velvet with a wry smirk. “Stripping me in broad daylight, are we? That desperate to get your hands on me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Velvet didn’t miss how Magilou carefully curled her wrists inwards against her sides as much as she could. She wanted to apologise, but she knew that it wouldn’t help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep telling yourself that,” she said instead. Relief leaked through her words. If Magilou was joking around like this, she couldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad off. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Magilou tried to raise her hand, but dropped both it and her smile. “I passed out, didn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Another groan. “I told</span> <span>you that it was scorzing, but noooo.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>freeching.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Velvet fought against the upward twitch of her lips. “At least you’re now burning up both inside and out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always look on the bright side, don’t you?” Magilou squeezed her eyes shut. Her face barely changed — a minute narrowing of her eyebrows, if even that — but somehow, Velvet felt all humour leave Magilou. “You should go on ahead. You need to get this done tonight. You don’t need some silly witch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Velvet didn’t bother entertaining that nonsense with a response. She pulled Eizen’s waterskin off Magilou’s stomach and dribbled some water onto her hands. “I’m going to dab your neck and armpits, okay? You need to cool down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magilou didn’t reply. She craned her head away, exposing the stretched skin of her neck. Velvet took that as silent permission and rested her fingertips against boiling hot skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know I was awake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t react when Eizen dropped the waterskin on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small huff, one that sounded halfway between bewildered and amused. “You know me far too well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing wrong with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magilou went silent. Velvet continued her work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she was done, she rested one of her arms behind Magilou’s neck. “You need to drink. I’ll hold your head up; just swallow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to go on ahead—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have two choices,” Velvet interrupted. “You drink this, or I’m going to shove it down your throat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magilou snarled under her breath. Velvet held up the waterskin to her lips; after several seconds, Magilou begrudgingly parted her lips and took a few sips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetic,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Magilou hissed when Velvet pulled away. Water dripped down her chin and landed on her collarbone. Collapsed against Velvet’s lap the way she was, trembling and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pale </span>
  </em>
  <span>and without most of her usual ridiculous clothing, she looked young. Young, and so very, very tired. There were deep circles under her eyes that Velvet swore she had never seen before, contrasting harshly with how bone-white her skin currently was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” Velvet said. “We should have stopped sooner. Climbing an entire volcano without a break is too much for anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so is that why everyone else is skipping along like a field of daisies in spring?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop that,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Velvet growled. Magilou’s open mouth clicked shut. “A break for half an hour won’t be the difference between victory and defeat.” She blinked. “And that doesn’t even make sense. Keep your head down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Magilou huffed. She lifted her head, groaned, and squinted before resting it against Velvet’s lap with a shudder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Velvet, perhaps wisely, didn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a long moment, there was quiet. Magilou was just… lying there, eyes hazy, her hands sprayed out either side of her. She didn’t look comfortable, but she didn’t look as though she was about to bolt any second. Just… resigned. Accepting of her fate, no longer attempting to fight. Velvet almost wanted to see her move or spit out words or try to swat Velvet away. Seeing her so passive was… it wasn’t right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, was this the ‘real’ Magilou? Was there even a real one at all? Was any one facade, one appearance, Magilou herself? Did even Magilou know who she was underneath the jester’s disguise?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts drifted back to the last conversation they’d had before Magilou had collapsed:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What about yourself?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"...Utterly vile."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t imagine loathing herself as intensely as Magilou did. Not without a good reason. Velvet knew that she had done plenty of things to make herself unlikable, both by the world and by herself. She had taken lives and ruined countless others without a second thought or a single regret. She knew that every footstep she took left an imprint in their pooling blood, her hands forever dirtied by her sins. It was a weight that she would gladly bear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Magilou had done was… exist. She hadn’t killed innocents. She hadn’t destroyed entire civilisations. She just </span>
  <em>
    <span>was. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She may not have been the kindest person, or the most caring, but whose fault was that; hers, or the world’s?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I hope you learn to like yourself."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Hmph. Don’t try to embarrass me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you really hate yourself that much?" Velvet murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes.” A beat. “No! No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this isn't—" Magilou tried to push herself up, only for her violently shaking arms to crumple underneath her not even a second later. She gritted her teeth and snarled under her breath when her head thudded against Velvet's lap. "I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat exhaustion," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she hissed, twisting her head as far away from Velvet as she could. "I won't even remember this conversation later, so I see very little reason in having it at all. None whatso</span>
  <em>
    <span>ever!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep your feet raised," Velvet chided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magiou let out a huff, but dutifully stamped her feet back on top of the bundle of jackets. "Your coat really is very little help, you know. Even if it wasn't punctured with more holes than a block of cheese, it's far too flimsy and thin to offer any kind of protection."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> move."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Velvet didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Around them, the world continued. Velvet could hear the sizzling of food, the quiet murmurs of whatever conversation Laphicet and Eizen were having. Rokurou’s battle cries and Eleanor’s yells echoed through the tight caves. The volcano itself churned and rumbled underneath them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But between the two of them, it was as though time had been reduced to nothing. When Velvet next spoke, perhaps only seconds had passed. Maybe it was hours. She had no way of knowing. Every timeless moment felt identical, and she didn’t find herself minding at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Name one thing you like about yourself," Velvet said. "Just one thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Velvet gave her time. She watched the sky brighten outside, from the dim sunset to the vivid blood red of the Scarlet Night. She stared at it until she could take the quiet no longer. When she glanced back down, Magilou looked as if she hadn't paid an inch of attention to Velvet's words, not caring at all. Perhaps, if this was the past, Velvet would have been fooled. But when she looked into Magilou's cloudy eyes, their green brought out by the flush of red splattered across her cheeks, it almost looked as if they were shining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Velvet wondered if Magilou had ever cried. If she even knew how to, or if her tears had long since dried up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Magilou shut her eyes with a wistful sigh. "You really don't get it, do you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you can't name any, then I will."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magilou's eyes snapped open, wide and </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Don't—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My best friend is very smart," Velvet began. "She acts as though she doesn't care about anything, but she always looks out for people — in her own way—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"—she's a fantastic fighter and always knows how to brighten the mood, although—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop—"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"—Oh! She's also a fast learner and, despite her attitude, I’m very grateful to have met her and have her in my life—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"STOP IT!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Velvet looked down, and — well. That answered her earlier question about Magilou's capacity to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a horrible howl that made Velvet feel ill, Magilou threw herself upright, hunched over and shaking. She swayed on her knees for a second — Velvet stretched her hand out, only for it to be slapped away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t touch me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magilou—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magilou turned to her with her teeth bared, face flushed, cheeks shining from both sweat and salt water. Her eyes, once so lifeless and hollow, were alight with the most fury, the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotion, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Velvet had ever seen in them. Her fists slammed the ground and cracked the rapidly-warming ice underneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate you," Magilou snarled. "I hate you so much. All of you, but — but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> especially! You keep—” She slammed her hand against her chest— “keep stabbing me here, again and again and </span>
  <em>
    <span>again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I — I don't understand." A hiccup.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "I don't understand!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Velvet rested her hand on Magilou's heaving shoulders. "I know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>understand. After all, how could someone be expected to recognise kindness when they had never been given any in their entire life?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Velvet may have been the Lord of Calamity, but she once had an ordinary little girl. She once had lived in a quaint little village that she had loved and who had loved her as well. She once had a family who she had adored. People who she could sit around a table with and smile and laugh with while they shared a warm meal together. People who looked after her and who she looked after as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magilou had never had any of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could anyone blame her for not being able to understand love?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a bit of gentle guiding, but Magilou soon ended up with her face in Velvet's right shoulder. She fisted one hand in what little fabric there was of Velvet's shirt, the other in the bandages around Velvet's arm, quivering like a baby dove abandoned by its flock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I hate you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Velvet closed her eyes when she felt wet droplets splash onto her shoulder. Resting her arm around Magilou's shoulders, she held her tight against her and squeezed away the stinging in her own eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[ <a href="https://twitter.com/greenpiggles">twitter</a> ]</p>
<p>enjoyed the fic? please consider feeding your local author with a kudos and/or comment! thanks for reading, and have a great day~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>